The Macaroni Incident
by Princess Bra
Summary: Vegeta is left at home and has to make his own meal. Rated PG for slight swearing when Bulma and Vegeta fight. Please R/R!!!


Hiya! I went back and fixed all the mistakes sorry it took me so long.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this story except for Mr.Snuggles, But I don't know why I'm even bothering to mention him since he's only in here for about two sentences. 

This story comes sometime after Tea Party Torture saga so if you haven't read that yet I suggest you read it first. 

Vegeta walks into the kitchen. "Where is that blasted woman" He mutters under his breath. He looks around, he is very hungry, and Bulma was nowhere to be found. He finds a note on the refrigerator, it reads _Vegeta, Trunks, I went food shopping, there should be some cereal and food in the cupboards to tide you over 'til I get back_. Vegeta scowls at the note then looks in the cupboard. It is empty all except for a box of macaroni and cheese and a few tuna fish cans. "The brat must have beat me to the cereal!" He growls. Vegeta examines the box. "Oh well how hard can it be to make macaroni and cheese. The woman does it all the time." Vegeta begins to read the directions. "Stir macaroni into 6 cups boiling water." Vegeta pours 6 cups of water into a pot and puts the macaroni into it. Vegeta stares at the stove, true he had seen Bulma use the contraption many times before, but he had never even touched the stove. _I think I turn this knob_, he says to himself. He turns the knob and the gas comes on, but doesn't light. He puts the pot on the stove. He reads the next step, "Boil rapidly for 10 minutes." Stares at the pot. "Great that wasn't so hard." He walks into the living room and puts on the TV. 

````````````````````````````````10 Minutes later```````````````````````````````````````

Expecting to find his meal ready Vegeta walks back into the kitchen. _What happened it isn't even boiling! I did everything the directions said._" Vegeta stares at the macaroni in the pot, _its exactly the same_!" Forget the stove then I'll use my power to cook my meal."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A sudden explosion awaken Bra from her dreams. She grabs Mr. Snuggles and floats down the stairs. She finds her father in the kitchen, (well in what was left of it).

"Daddy what happened?" she says rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Vegeta turns around, his face is black from all the smoke.

"I was trying to make something to eat." He says brushing the pieces of charred macaroni bits out his hair. Just then, there is a knock at the door, before Vegeta can react Bra had flown to the door and answered it. She comes back seconds later with (who else), Goku.

"Daddy! Look who's here!" Bra squeals. 

"Hiya Vegeta!" Goku gives his dopey grin. He doesn't seem to notice that half the kitchen has been blown away. "ChiChi went shopping and we're all out of food."

"Well, what are **you** doing here?!" Vegeta barked.

"I was hoping you'd have some food."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE ANY FOOD?!"

"Well, now that you mention it I think you got some macaroni in your hair." That was it Vegeta's eyes began to twitch and the nerve in his head popped out. Vegeta was just beginning to power-up when Bra began to giggle uncontrollably. Vegeta looks down at his daughter. 

"Huh?"

"Daddy that's what you looked like when Trunks took that picture of you and-"

Vegeta grabs Bra and covers her mouth. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss in front of "Kakarot". "All Right! Shhhh!" He puts her back down. She smiles at him.

"But Daaaaddyyyy, it was sooooo funny!"

"What was funny?!" Goku asked looking confused.

"SHUT UP KAKAROT!" Vegeta barks. Bra begins to giggle again, but covers her mouth. There's a moment of silence, but it is quickly broken by the rumble of Bra's stomach.

"I'm hungry." She squeaks. 

"I think there's some tuna fish in the cupboard there, princess." Vegeta motions to the cupboard, which is now empty. Goku is standing next to it holding five empty cans of tuna.

"Why, YOU **IDIOT**!…" Vegeta really begins to lose it. He catches Goku by surprise and throws him out the window.

"That's it were going to find your mother!" Vegeta picks Bra up and flies out the door.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Vegeta has got Bra and is flying in the direction of Bulma's ki. 

"Daddy can't we stop to get something to eat?" Bra begins to whine.

"First lets find your mother." 

"Oh no! I forgot Mr.Snuggles!"

"Honestly do you have to take that thing everywhere!"

"We have to go back and get him! He'll be scared with out someone with him." Vegeta rolls his eyes and spits out the first excuse that comes to mind.

"Kakarot will watch him." It was a lame excuse, but Vegeta didn't no how true the statement really was.

`````````````````````````Back at Capsule Corp.`````````````````````````````````````

Goku picks up Mr. Snuggles and hugs him. 

"Wanna play tea party again, Mr. Snuggles?" Goku looks at the bear and smiles.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bulma and ChiChi are in line waiting to pay for their things. They have their carts filled to brim with food that would take a normal family a month to consume. Vegeta flys in with Bra. 

"DAMN IT, WOMAN! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" 

"VEGETA! BE PATIENT AND WAIT FOR US TO PAY!" 

"I'VE WAITED PATIENTLY ALL DAY!"

"THEN WHAT'S FIVE MORE MINUTES!" 

"STUPID WOMAN!"

"BAKA!" 

Vegeta crosses his arms and curses in sayian. Bulma hands the cashier her credit card. She mumbles something to ChiChi about how Vegeta gets even more irritable when he's hungry.

``````````````````````````````````Moments later```````````````````````````````````````

Vegeta is carrying the bags back to the car. Bra is happily nibbling on an apple. 

"Vegeta what on earth happened to you today? How on earth did you manage to get macaroni stuck in your hair?"

Vegeta grumbles. 

`````````````````````````Moments later back Capsule Corp``````````````````````

Everyone arrives and begins bringing in groceries. Goku comes out of Bra's room with Mr. Snuggles. Bra runs up and grabs her bear. 

"Thanks for watching him!" Bra says with a smile. She skips back into her room. Bulma goes into the kitchen and screams.

"VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!"

"SHUT UP! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LEFT THE HOUSE AND DIDN'T LEAVE ANY MONEY OR ANYTHING TO EAT!

"BAKA!"

"BITCH!"

Goku and ChiChi quietly slip out the back door.

The End

J Please read and reviewJ

I'm also working on a fic where I bring Zarbon back to babysit Goten Trunks and baby Bra. I'm kinda having a small writer's block. So if you have some ideas of the horrible things they can do to him I'd love to hear them! J


End file.
